1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a microwave oven further having the function of warming and cooling food therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a microwave oven heats and cooks food in a cooking compartment, using microwaves generated by a magnetron. In the microwave oven, the cooking compartment remains vacant while the magnetron is not generated.
Japanese First Publication or "Laid-Open" Number 1990-171505 discloses a microwave oven wherein a cooking compartment can serve as a cooling compartment while the microwave oven does not perform cooking or thawing. In the disclosed invention, the microwave oven is provided with a cooling device comprised of a compressor, a heat exchanger and a cooling fan. While the magnetron is not in operation, the cooking device may be operated to use the cooking compartment as the cooling compartment.
However, the conventional microwave oven having this kind of cooling device requires a space for installing the compressor, the heat exchanger and the cooling fan, and therefore, the entire volume of the microwave oven is inevitably increased. In addition, noises are generated from the compressor while the cooling operation is being operated.